The Key to What!
by starlight72
Summary: While arguing over what to do about a meddling issue, Sora comes up with the bright idea to find out just what else the keyblade is good for. Complications occur and something happens. Read to find out what.


Three odd characters came down the front steps of Traverse Town after synthesizing at the Moogle shop above. They were headed for the World Exit when Sora spotted something on the ground just at the bottom of the stairs. He stopped to inspect it.

"What's this?" Sora wondered aloud. He was a good-natured looking boy of the age of 14. Curious fun-loving and lazy, like most boys are, he liked to play around and was normally very helpful to others. He regularly sticks his foot in his mouth and tends to get involved in anything he finds interesting at the time though not very wise about it.

"What is it Sora?" Goofy asked looking back at him. He's …uh, well… umm, I think he's a dog. A very tall lanky dog-like creature. He fights with a shield, makes loser signs, and screams funny, needless to say he's kind 'a weird. Not very talkative he usually just stands there slack-jawed and watches everyone else do all the talking.

Donald turned around annoyed.

"What's the hold up?" he asked impatiently, or at least that's what it sounded like (you could never be sure with the way Donald talked) Donald is a duck, a very mal-tempered duck. Very selfish and loud, he has few redeeming qualities, other than the ability to use magic and heal when everyone else is busy doing the fighting. He tends to get upset easily and go a bit mad when pushed over the edge.

"Maybe it's a postcard?" Sora wondered as he picked it up.

"Looks more like a letter." Donald pointed out.

"Oh, never mind then." Sora said tossing the letter aside.

"Maybe someone dropped it on their way to the Mail box." Goofy suggested turning to the slightly disturbing top-hatted open mouthed _thing_ to their side labeled "Mail Box".

"Who cares? Let's just get going." Donald said as he crossed his um, wings.

"Maybe it's a side quest?" Goofy said excitedly.

"A what?" Sora and Donald asked together. They looked to each other curiously then back at Goofy.

"Uh, ya' know a side quest! The hero of the game always has to look around and whenever someone leaves somthin' undone, somthin' gets lost, or someone needs help we go outta' our way to do the work for em'," Goofy explained matter-of-factly as he counted the different tasks on his long gloved fingers "and sometimes ya' get stuff for it." he added. (Goofy tends to have sudden bouts of insightful information contrary to what anyone could believe possible, from him anyway. He doesn't talk much but when he does it makes you wonder…)

"Sometimes!" Donald questioned. "What's the point if they don't give you something?" He looked from the disapproving Goofy to the morally questioning Sora. "And even then, what if they give you something that's not worth it? We just stocked up so we probably already got whatever they'll give us. Why should we go running around delivering mail because someone else was too lazy to do it themselves?" Donald finished his speech.

"Don't we usually do it anyway?" Sora remarked, now having a better understanding of the concept of "side quests". After all they made friends no matter where they went and always ended up running back and forth from one place to another just to help people.

Donald looked ready to kill. "Then we don't need to go doing it again then, now do we!"

"But what if it's important?" Goofy protested. "Someone might be counting on it."

"And what if it's just a grocery list?" Donald mocked. "It's none of our business anyhow. Just dump it and let's get going already." He gestured with his thumb/feather to the trashcan on the other side of the stairs behind him.

Sora looked from the mailbox to the trash can opposite to each other as his companions fought over what they should do with the letter. As Sora watched he thought to himself "That trash can actually looks more like a mail box then the other thing."

-"Yahhoohoohooey!" Goofy yelled as he went flying through the air, consequentially snapping Sora out of his pondering daze. After Donald Thundara-ed Goofy into the air, he laid unconscious on the floor, no longer arguing with Donald just the way he liked it.

Turning back to the argument at hand Sora finally stepped in. Literally stepping over Goofy's unconscious body to talk to Donald calmly.

"Come on. How bout' this: we'll just drop it off and go." Sora suggested waving his hands slowly in front of him, his best means of persuasiveness. He didn't feel like getting Donald ticked off anymore than he already was so he tried to compromise with him.

He got Donald's grumpy approval to drop it off and nothing more, but just as he turned to the open mouthed mailbox Sora noticed something about the letter.

"It's not sealed…do you think we should see what's inside?" Sora suggested, a bit of mischievous curiosity crossing his face.

"WHAAAAA!" Donald screamed waving his wing/fists in the air.

"Uh-oh!" Sora dropped the letter and turned around so fast to run he nearly tripped over his oversized shoes. He ran for it as fast as he could. Even at top speed Sora kept feeling Donald's berserk attacks at his heels he could even feel the heat of Donald fuming behind him on the pursuit as well. As magic attacks aimed at his head rump and feet Donald swung recklessly with his staff. It looked rather odd to see Donald chase Sora around and around while people just watched.

"Come on Donald, I was just kidding!" he yelled back at him, terrified tears now streaming down his cheeks.

"Hey, look at this." Goofy called at them. He had regained consciousness while Sora kept Donald busy and opened the letter himself.

Sora froze mid-chase while Donald, still running, crashed into him bowling both of them over in an odd jumbled heap.

The three of them looked over the letter in a small huddle.

"It's a valentine." Sora pointed out.

The card was decorated with bright pink and red hearts all over, glitter and frilly lace on the edges. It read: _You may not be the Keyblade Master, but you will always have the key to my heart. _

_love Yufie_

Below the signature was a hand drawn doodle of an overzealous Yuffie and a confused blushing Leon in chibbi head forms surrounded by a big pink heart.

"What did I tell you, none of our business. Right Sora?" Donald said searching for approval.

Sora was staring off into space humming to him self.

"…Sora?" Donald called to him slightly concerned.

"I wonder." he said aloud. Sora suddenly got an idea and turned toward the luscious bar maid waiting out front of the Item Shop.

Sora pulled out his keyblade to inspect it then pointed directly at the woman.

"What do you think you're doing!" Donald cried pulling the edge of Sora's blade down.

"We all know the keyblade can kill heartless and open chests, right?" Sora said slyly "What if it can do other things too?"

"You can't use that on just anyone." Donald protested.

"I just wanna' see." Sora shrugged. "I never did get to give Kairi that Paupuu fruit; if this works I won't have to." He said as he redirected the blade at the right target.

The Keyblade began to shake uncontrollably as it found its target. Sora concentrated on what he wanted and little hearts and glittering light began to swirl around the blade rising from the hilt towards the edge of the blade.

Goofy and Donald nervously turned to each other hoping one of them would think of something. At the last minuet when the glittering hearts gathered around the tip of the Keyblade to charge before firing the two of them panicked and rushed forward to stop Sora before it was too late.

But they were too late when the Keyblade shot off Goofy had run into the crossfire and the swirling hearts shot through his chest.

"Goofy!" Donald cried as he fell to the floor.

"Goofy, Goofy! Speak to me buddy!" Sora said lifting Goofy's head. Goofy opened his eyes slowly to reveal large heart shaped pupils staring deeply at Sora.

"Sora." He said longing as he reached up for Sora's head.

"What the-" Sora said before Goofy began to pull at his head. As he pulled Sora closer he began to pucker his lips, making disturbing sloppy smacking noises.

"Goofy!" Sora cried trying to escape. Sora broke free and backed away as fast as he could but Goofy was crawling behind him scarily drooling. "Donald, Help me!" he screamed as he ran in circles Goofy following zombie-like behind chanting "Sora…Sora, I love you."

"Umm, Goofy I like you and all, but uhh … just not like that." Sora said cautiously as goofy continued the chase; he tried not to panic but was starting to feel very scared.

Donald didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to bust up laughing, part of him wanted to refuse helping Sora and tell him off for not listening, and part of him was too disturbed at the sight of Goofy trying to get a kiss from Sora to do anything. He didn't want to get involved but even Donald wouldn't wish such a dreadful fate on his worst enemy. "Try your Keyblade." He suggested; it was the only thing he could think of.

Sora pulled out his Keyblade turned around quickly and just as Goofy reached for him he threw the keyblade at him whacking Goofy on the head swiftly knocking him to the floor. He fell back with a flop, a large bump pushing his oddly shaped hat off center.

"Not like that!" Donald yelled jumping up and down. "Reverse whatever you did to him!"

"Oh yeah." Sora said fumbling for the Keyblade. (For some reason Sora did fine being chased by heartless monsters but a love crazed Goofy was just too frightening for him to even think about.) He moved out of the way as Goofy began to stir. He aimed quickly but a dizzy Goofy was already getting to his feet. As the blade charged again Goofy wobbled forward still advancing. When it went off though, Goofy fumbled forward just narrowly missing the beam. Instead it flew past and struck Donald. He screamed trying to run away but the beam had already sunk into his chest. He fell to his knees dramatically then face forward eyes dull and blank.

"Donald?" Sora said in a small fearful squeak.

Donald lifted his head as large heart shaped pupils appeared in his eyes. "I love you Sora." he said creepily. "Don't leave us Sora." they chanted dreamily together. "We love you; we want to be with you …forever."

"Noooooo!" Sora screamed running off. "Kairi! Riku! Somebody …._HELP ME_!"


End file.
